C'est Noel!
by Noan
Summary: Duo supplie Heero de l'aider mais à quoi?


**Voilà mon deuxième cadeau de NOEL!!!**

Un petit délire absolument pas prévu au programme et qui met venu en faisant mes dernières courses de Noël!!

**Disclamer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi même si je perds pas espoir.

**Résumé:** Duo supplie Heero de l'aider mais à quoi???

**C'est mon cadeau perso à Catirella, parce que je l'adore et à Siashini, pour ses corrections et ses commentaires!!!**

**JOYEUX NOEL!!!!**

**Et à vous toutes qui me lisaient.**

Mais je vous préviens, c'est du grand nawak!!

**

* * *

**

**C'est Noël !!**

-

-

_**AC 202, 3 jours avant Noël.**_

-

-

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain un prince et……

Heu….

Non…..

Je me suis trompée .

Gomen.

Je recommence…..

-

Il était une fois, au royaume de Sank, une princesse et …..

Heu non, c'est pas ça non plus….

Houla….

Je suis fatiguée moi….

Breeeeeeeeffff !!!

-

-

Non loin du palais de la princesse de Sank, un jeune homme d'une rare beauté essayait désespérément de sauver le Noël des pauvres orphelins de l'Institut Schbeiker….

-

« Aller Heero !! »

« Et pourquoi tu le fais pas toi !! C'est ton amie !! »

« Les enfants savent que je viens ! Ils vont se douter de quelque chose si c'est moi qui le fait !! »

« Demande à Trowa, il adore se déguiser ! »

« Déjà fait ! Il est en mission. »

« Et Quatre ? »

« Soirée de charité. »

« Et Wufei ? »

« Avec Trowa ! Aller Heero, s'te plait !!!! »

Duo le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

Heero ne peut décidément rien lui refuser, mais il a envie de le faire supplier un peu.

« Heero…. Tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là !! »

« Tout ce que je veux ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ok ! »

Duo lui saute au cou et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue.

« Merci Heero, t'es un vrai pote !! »

-

-

Si Duo n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par sa soirée de Noël, il se serait peut-être méfié du minuscule sourire en coin de son ami.

-

Oui, il aurait vraiment du se méfier…..

-

-

_**AC 202, réveillon de Noël…**_

-

-

« Dououce nuit, Sainainte nuit……. »

« DUO !!!! »

Hilde a les mains posées sur ses oreilles et beaucoup d'enfants font de même.

« QUOI !!!! »

La jeune femme soupire….

« TAIS-TOI !! TU COUVRES LA CHORALE !!! »

Le pauvre jeune homme, fou de joie, c'est son premier vrai Noël, boude.

« MAIS HEU…… »

« Aller, viens là ! On va manger la bûche. »

Duo s'approche de la table tandis que Hilde va chercher le dessert.

Tous les enfants ont les yeux qui brillent, ils n'attendent que ça depuis un an.

Mais cette année, ils vont avoir une petite surprise.

-

Une petite fille à côté du natté met une petite part de côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sara ? »

« Ben, il faut laisser une part au Père Noël !! »

En voilà une qui ne perd pas le nord.

Hilde regarde Duo et celui-ci lui fait un grand sourire.

« Tu as raison ma puce, il va avoir faim le Père Noël !! »

« C'est vrai, il va venir ?? »

« Mais oui !!! Vous avez été bien sage cette année avec Hilde ?? »

Les enfants, en cœur :

« OOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »

Duo rit et Hilde le regarde de travers.

Il ne lui a rien dit.

-

Le repas se termine et les enfants se regroupent autour de la jeune femme pour une veillée contée au coin du feu.

Duo attend tranquillement que les plus petits soient absorbés par l'histoire pour s'éclipser.

Il doit téléphoner.

Il est bientôt minuit.

« 'Ro ? »

« Hn. »

« T'es prêt ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est quand tu veux. »

« Hn. »

Duo raccroche et retourne dans la salle où personne n'a remarqué son absence.

Il s'installe à son tour et écoute tranquillement la fin de l'histoire.

-

-

Ce que Duo ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que son ami avait une autre surprise pour lui.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Heero avait remarqué, c'était que le natté était toujours là pour tout le monde sauf pour lui-même et pour une fois qu'il n'était ni de garde, ni en guerre, il avait décidé de lui faire vraiment plaisir.

-

-

Il est enfin minuit.

3 coups résonnent à la porte.

Hilde regarde Duo sans comprendre.

« C'est qui ? »

Le large sourire du natté ne lui inspire pas confiance, elle a trop l'habitude de ses farces enfantines.

« Vas voir ! »

Plusieurs enfants sautent sur leurs jambes pour suivre la jeune femme.

« C'est le Père Noël !!!! »

« Hein ? »

Après un dernier regard au jeune homme qui n'a pas bougé, elle ouvre.

Un gros bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux très bleus lui fait face.

« OH OH OH !!! »

Et derrière lui trois lutins, tout vêtus de vert, lui sourient.

Les enfants sautent partout autour d'eux alors qu'Hilde les laisse entrer, estomaqué !!

« C'est le Père Noël !! C'est le Père Noël !! C'est le Père Noël !!! »

Hilde se reprend vite et joue le jeu.

« Oui les enfants, c'est le Père Noël et ses lutins !! Allez tous dans le salon et soyez sage. »

Les enfants courent vite s'asseoir près du sapin, des étoiles pleins les yeux et des sourires énormes sur leurs lèvres.

« Alors ça !! Je n'ose pas y croire. »

Hilde les scrute un par un.

« Y a pas d'erreur Hilde, c'est bien nous !! »

Le Père Noël, suivi de ses lutins et d'Hilde vont eux aussi dans la salle à manger, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

-

-

Duo attend avec impatience de voir son ami déguisé en Père Noël, il a même prévu un appareil photo mais il perd son sourire quand il le voit entrer suivi de 3 lutins.

« Oh my God !! »

Le père Noël le regarde, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Le 1er lutin, un peu grand pour son rôle mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de la classe avec ses collants verts assorti à son œil vert qui lui sourit.

Le 2ème lutin, sourit tellement qu'il se demande s'il ne va pas rester bloquer mais la tête de Duo vaut trop le détour.

Et le 3ème lutin, boude carrément mais ses yeux noirs qui pétillent lui enlève toute crédibilité.

« Vous avez été sages les enfants ? »

« OUI PERE NOEL !!! »

« C'est vrai ça ?? »

Heero joue son rôle à la perfection.

« OUI PERE NOEL !! »

« Alors…. Un cadeau pour tout le monde !! »

-

Heero appelle chaque enfant de sa voix caverneuse et rapidement la pile que les lutins ont déposé au pied du sapin, diminue.

« Hilde. »

La jeune femme est surprise et s'avance à son tour.

« Tu as été gentille aussi cette année ? »

La jeune femme fait tout pour ne pas hurler de rire tant la scène est amusante.

« Oui, Père Noël. »

Heero lui donne un petit cadeau, de leur part à tous pour la féliciter du travail qu'elle fait avec les enfants.

Un don avec une petite carte. Sally et Réléna se sont jointes à eux pour l'aider à cette mission.

Au bord des larmes, la jeune femme saute au cou d'Heero et l'embrasse sur les deux joues.

« Oh merci Père Noël !! »

Avant de faire pareil avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Elle ne peut dire merci à Duo de suite à cause des enfants mais elle lui adresse un immense sourire auquel il répond avec enthousiasme.

« Et toi Duo, as-tu été gentil cette année ? »

Le natté est aussi surpris que Hilde l'était quand Heero a prononcé son nom.

Il pèse le pour et le contre.

« Heu….Je crois. »

Duo se lève et va vers son ami qui lui tend un petit paquet en lui murmurant.

« Baka. »

Le jeune homme sourit à cette remarque et défait le papier cadeau.

Une croix au bout d'une chaînette en argent tombe dans sa main. La même qu'il a perdu pendant la guerre.

Cette fois, il ne peut retenir une larme de couler mais continue à jouer le jeu. Il aura tout le temps plus tard pour lui dire merci.

« Oh merci Père Noël. »

-

La distribution de cadeau terminée, les enfants apportent un verre de lait et une part de gâteau au Père Noël et ses lutins.

Une fois rassasié, Heero se tourne vers ses compagnons.

« Il est temps pour nous de continuer notre route ! D'autres enfants nous attendent !! »

Heero fait un signe de main aux enfants et sort suivi par ses 3 lutins.

-

Duo et Hilde regardent la porte qui se ferme quelques minutes avant de revenir vers les enfants.

Il est tard et certains commencent à s'endormir à même le sol.

« Les enfants, au lit !! »

Les plus grands se lèvent, Duo prend le petit dernier dans les bras et Hilde ouvre la marche vers les chambres.

L'un après l'autre, ils les embrassent pour leur dire bonne nuit et redescendent faire un brin de ménage avant d'aller, eux aussi, se coucher.

-

« Eh bien !!! C'était une sacrée surprise !! Merci Duo ! »

« J'ai juste demandé à Heero. Je ne savais pas que les autres allaient venir. Ils m'avaient tous dit qu'ils étaient occupés. »

Hilde vient le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ils t'aiment beaucoup, tu sais. Et tu méritais ce cadeau, tu es un ami merveilleux. »

« Merci ma belle. »

Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Allons dormir, on finira demain. »

« Ok. »

-

Ils montent ensemble et se séparent devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Bonne nuit Hilde. »

« Bonne nuit Duo. »

Le natté entre dans sa chambre et y trouve un Père Noël, sans son costume, tranquillement allongé sur son lit.

« T'es entré par la fenêtre ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, les enfants étaient très heureux. »

« De rien. »

L'Américain s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Il faudra que je remercie Trowa, Quatre et Wufei pour la surprise. »

« Hn. Tu es toujours là dès que l'un d'entre nous à besoin d'aide, à nous d'être là pour toi. »

« Merci et merci pour la croix. Tu veux bien me la mettre ? »

Heero ne répond pas mais se redresse derrière lui et prend le pendentif que Duo lui tend. Il passe la tresse sur l'épaule de l'Américain et attache la chaînette.

« Ai-je droit à ce que tu m'as promis ? »

Duo se tourne vers Heero qui est toujours derrière lui.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as bien dit tout ce que je voulais si je faisais le Père Noël, ne ? »

Duo rougit brusquement, il avait oublié sa promesse.

« Et que veux-tu ? »

« Ca. »

Heero se penche sur lui et capture ses lèvres.

Le natté se laisse faire, participant même au baiser qui les laissent légèrement pantelant.

Le Japonais le regarde intensément.

Duo a les yeux qui brillent dangereusement.

« Heero ? »

« J'en avais envie. »

« Et c'est tout ce dont tu as envie ? »

« Non. »

Le natté sourit.

Heero aussi.

« Et de quoi as-tu envie ? »

« De toi. »

Duo se tourne complètement vers lui.

Le métis attrape le bout de sa natte et en défait le lien qui retient sa chevelure.

Le plus-natté veut dire autre chose mais Heero l'arrête d'un baiser bien plus fougueux que le précédent.

« Alors ? »

Un sourire mutin se dessine sur les lèvres de l'Américain.

« Déshabilles-moi. »

« Ryoukai. »

-

-

Ce qui se passa après cette nuit-là, c'est une autre histoire…..

-

-

J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!!

Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
